It is now clear that human activity can have a great impact on the environment. As a result of this realisation, an environmental impact statement or environmental assessments are often made before a development is begun. The appreciation of the potential for human impact on the environment may also lead to an increase in research and environmental modelling in order to determine the, mechanisms for, and effects of, human activity on the environment.
In order to increase the speed, quality, accuracy and cost effectiveness of environmental assessment, environmental monitoring and base line surveying improved techniques and systems for measuring physical variable in the environment are desired.